The ability to translate discoveries in basic neurobiology from rodent models to humans requires careful[unreadable] phenotypic assessment. Many, if not all, human neuropsychiatric disorders involve significant changes in[unreadable] behavior, sensorimotor processing and synaptic function. While great progress is being made in generating[unreadable] rodent models of neuropsychiatric disorders, including genetic models in transgenic mice, the ability to[unreadable] characterize these models systematically at behavioral and synaptic levels has lagged and has often not[unreadable] been integrated across scientific disciplines. We propose to create a Functional Assessment Core (FAC)[unreadable] that will address these issues and facilitate translational research in the broader Washington University (WU)[unreadable] neuroscience community. This core will draw upon existing expertise in several WU departments, including[unreadable] Psychiatry, Neurology, Otolaryngology and Anesthesiology, and will provide analyses of rodent behavior,[unreadable] sensory function and pain processing in combination with in vivo and in vitro studies of synaptic function.[unreadable] The specific aims of the FAC are: 1. To provide assessment of rodent behavior, including learning and[unreadable] memory, emotionality, sensorimotor capabilities and social interactions, pain-related behaviors, and sensory[unreadable] function; 2. To provide assessment of synaptic function in rodent models using physiological approaches that[unreadable] range from in vivo electroencephalography and evoked potential studies to in vitro brain slice preparations[unreadable] and single-synapse studies in dissociated cell culture; and 3. To provide scientific expertise and[unreadable] management skills necessary for promoting easy access to functional assessment research and for[unreadable] maintaining an efficient core facility to carry out such work. Client-based services associated with this aim[unreadable] include consultation in designing studies, in presenting and interpreting data, in conducting appropriate[unreadable] statistical analyses, and in database management, access, and archiving in association with the[unreadable] Administrative and Informatics Cores. The FAC is designed to serve as a bridge between target discovery[unreadable] and characterization (via the Molecular Analysis, Optical Imaging and Viral Vector Cores) and translational[unreadable] efforts in the Biospecimen and Clinical Data Acquisition Core. In turn, the FAC will serve as a conduit for[unreadable] integration with other existing translational research efforts at WU including programs in neuroimaging,[unreadable] human neurogenetics and neuroclinical trials.[unreadable]